The Legend of Korra: A New Face
by CyberBonnie95
Summary: Mako-"The what?"Doctor-"She didn't tell you yet,did she?"A nurse calls the doctor over to the satomobile.They both get in and drive off to the hospital.Mako stands there,eyes wide and mouth open in shock.How could Kanari not tell me this?He thought.He knew there was something wrong.But, how?Well he knew how.But, when?Then he remembered: the night at Ember Island. Reviews welcome!
1. The Invitation

(I do not own any material such as names, themes, or characters. I just own the imagination used to create this story.)

Korra, Mako, and Bolin are in the gym practicing, well kind of practicing. Bolin and Korra are preoccupied, using their earthbending to play checkers. You can tell that they have been playing for a while because of the lack of pieces left in the game. Korra stares intensely at the board, planning her next move. Her face has much concentration on it. She goes to move a piece, stops, then places it back down, and thinks for another move. Bolin seems proud of past decision's and pets Pabu, who is perched on his shoulder. Mako is practicing basic firebending techniques. He looks and sees Korra move a piece multiple times, beating Bolin in checkers, and shakes his head.

Mako (angrily)-"Ugh! Guys come on! We have a match in two days! You both have to take this more seriously and start practicing!"

He knows they need practice but Korra and Bolin seem to think otherwise. Sure they have been winning all their past matches but he knows that they other teams will improve as time goes on.

Bolin-"Chill out Mako. We have been practicing _every_ single day this week. Besides, now that Korra has gotten the hang of things, we are undefeatable."

There's a knock on the door. Everyone turns and looks at each other, wondering who will go to answer. Mako seems irritated by this and stomps over to get the door. The last thing they need now is a distraction. He pulls open the door with more than enough force. He sees a messenger from the capitol standing in front of him, wide eyed and scared of Mako's unexplained anger.

Mako-"What?"

Messenger(shakily)-"I, uh, have an…um, invitation for Avatar Korra. I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address. Sorry. I'll just leave."

The messenger turns to leave, still shocked at the sudden anger that was thrusted upon her. Korra makes her way to the door with Bolin fallowing behind her wanting to know whats going on. Mako walks back into his practice area.

Korra-"Actually, I'm Avatar Korra. Please forgive my friend, he's just overreacting."

She glares at Mako, who s back to practicing, not paying any attention to anyone else in the room.

Messenger(hands Korra letter)-"Well then I'll give this to you"

Korra(takes letter)-" Thank you."

Messenger-"Well, I'll be on my way then."

The Messenger leaves. Korra looks curiously at the letter. She traces her fingers over the official seal imprinted in the letter. She hasn't heard anything from Tenzin about upcoming events. No holidays where around this time and her birthday wasn't for another 3 months. She has no idea what its for.

Mako-"Alright guys, lets get back to work."

Bolin goes over to Korra, eyeing the letter. Mako is still practicing like nothing ever happened.

Bolin-"Wait. I wanna see what this invitation is for. Come on Korra, open it!"

Mako exhales, shakes his head and stops practicing to hear what the letter says. He docent seem interested but he knows he will hear about this eventually so sooner is better than later.

Korra-"OK, (opens letter and reads) "It is my honor to formally invite you and your friends to the 35th annual Republic City New Invention Convention tomorrow night". Well, I'm not going to that."

She tosses the letter to the side. Bolin's eyes open wide and he runs to get the letter. Bolin picks up the letter and brushed it off frantically. He shoots Korra a look and she's very confused of his eagerness toward the letter.

Bolin-"What are you doing? Do you know how big this thing is? Only the most important people in the world get invited to this."

Korra(whispering to Mako, still confused)-"What's his problem?"

Mako(sighs)-"It's a big convention where inventors show their new inventions to the public. They also showcase new clothes and stuff."

Korra- "I still don't see why he wants to go."

Bolin-"Hell-o! Because of my charming personality and rugged good looks, supermodels are the only girls who aren't out shinned by me. That's why we have to go cuz Bolin here is going to get him a supermodel for a girl friend."

Korra thinks for a little while. Sure it seems kind of fun, but also boring at the same time. They better go because Tenzin wouldn't be to happy if he heard she turned down an invitation.

Korra-"Umm, ok. Well, I guess I'll go. It can't be that bad."

Bolin-"YES!"

Korra-"What do you say Mako, are you in?"

Mako-"Well, they do give out some cool free stuff so I could sell that for a little extra cash. So, yeah, I'm in."

Bolin-"This is gonna be great! Thanks guys!"

Bolin give Korra and Mako a big group hug. They seem amused by his goal to get a supermodel girlfriend and laugh at each other. Bolin releases the two benders and Mako's face grows serious again.

Mako-"Only one condition."

Bolin and Korra-"ugh"

Mako-"You two start practicing"

Bolin and Korra look at each other and smile.

Bolin and Korra-"Deal!"

They all give each other a look and then a nod. They all start sending blows of fire, earth, and water at their teammates.

**Authors note:** So I get really bored in chemistry class and let my imagination run free and wrote this in my notebook. I added to it every day and wanted to type and publish it online. I hope you like it. I know that the convention thing is different but I could think of any other way to introduce my character that you will meet in the next chapter :)


	2. The Convention

The next day…

Mako, Korra, and Bolin are seen walking towards the city capital doors. Bolin is excited while Mako and Korra seem hesitant. They are dressed for the occasion. Mako and Bolin borrowed suits and ties from some friends and Korra is dressed in a traditional watertribe dress and her hair is in a bun. No one seems to know what to expect, but the crowd of people who also are attending seem happy to be going so their nerves are somewhat calmed.

Korra-" What is it supposed to be like in there?"

Mako-"I dunno, a bunch of fancy rich people drooling over a bunch of fancy rich people inventions."

They have made their way to the grand doors at the capital. Mako stares up in amazement at how large they are. A doorman greets them and opens the giant over-sized doors with earthbending. In front of them is a large room filled with colorful stands that the inventors have set up to sell their products. People are everywhere talking, eating, laughing, and trying out the new inventions. A long white runway is in the back. The seats around it are slowly filling with people. The group walks around, still taking in their surroundings.

Announcer-"Please make your way to the runway seating area; the fashion show is about to begin."

Bolin-"Finally! I've been waiting my whole life for this!"

Bolin runs ahead to the seating area. Mako and Korra laugh at his eagerness and run to catch up to him. They finds that 3 seats have been reserved for them near the front and sit in them. The lights dim and the show starts. As it goes on, Mako and Korra become increasingly bored while Bolin has a big smile on his face. Mako knows that Bolin has about ten girls picked out for his "future girlfriend" and gives out a small chuckle as he turns and sees that Korra is asleep.

Announcer-"And now please give a big round of applause to the designer, Kanari!"

Mako's eyes light up and his mouth opens slightly in awe as he sits up in his seat. A tiny, blonde, Kanari walks on to the runway in an earthkingdom green short dress, smiling and waving at the crowd. Korra has been woken by the applause around her and looks around in a daze.

Mako(whispering)-"She's amazing."

Korra sees his reaction to the designer and crosses her arms, a look of jealousy overcomes her face.

After the show, Bolin has two large bags filled with the free stuff he has acquired. He has given up his search for a girlfriend and by that it means that the security guard wouldn't let him back stage to talk to the models. Korra seems to be in a hurry to get home and Mako searches the crowd. His eyes light up and a smile crosses his face as he spots who he has been looking for and walks towards Kanari. Kanari notices this and turns to talk to him, smiling. Mako sees her big, bluish green eyes and suddenly forgets what he came to talk to her about.

Kanari-"Hello, I'm Kanari. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mako-"H-Hey, I'm...uh, Mako. I just wanted to say that I loved your show."

Kanari-"Thank you. You didn't think it was too long or anything did you?"

Mako-"No! It was perfect. Your very talented."

Kanari-"Wait, your Mako from the Fire Ferrets aren't you?"

Mako-"Yup, that's me!"

Kanarie-"I love pro-bending. I try to listen to all your matches on the radio."

Mako-"Have you ever been to a match in person?"

Kanari-"No, I've been so busy with this show I haven't had much time for anything."

Mako-"Really? Well, how would you like to have box seats at out match tomorrow night, on me. You can watch from our teams room."

Kanari-"That would be amazing! Thank you so much!"

A fancy red Satomoblie pulls up. A man gets out the drivers side and opens the door for Kanari.

Kanari-"Well, that's my ride, bye!"

Mako-"See you tomorrow."

As she walks away she flashes a big smile that makes Mako's heart skip a beat and she waves goodnight. He stares into her big, blue-green eyes, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze, and he waves goodbye in return. He walks back to Bolin and Korra still in a little shock of what he has just done. Bolin greets him with a pat on the back and Korra gives him the cold shoulder.

Bolin-"All right Mako! You have somewhat of a date tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

Mako-"You bet it is bro!"

Korra-"Yeah, great…"

**Authors note:** I made up a character because I don't think Asami would fit in this story very well. I made her blonde because I thought it was different and thats pretty much the only reason. Kanari means "Beautiful fairy" in Japanese which I thought fit her looks and personality. Also it was the only name I found that I liked after hours of research.


	3. The Match

The next day…

Kanari enters the firefarrets dressing room and sees Bolin sitting on the bench, face twisted in pain. He shouts as Korra tries to heal him on his back, with little success. Mako is across the room pacing nervously. Kanari realizes that something is terribly wrong. She walks over to Mako, who docent even notice she's hear yet. She taps his shoulder and he looks up surprised. She gives him a sympathetic look and his head drops again.

Kanari-"I'm, uh sorry I'm late. Mako, what happened?"

Mako-"Bolin got hit pretty bad in the first round. I think we have to forfeit."

Bolin-"No, really I'm fine."

He tries to get up and pain over takes him. He falls to his knees and groans in pain. Korra helps him up and over to the bench. Kanari's eyes widen. She is worried about the injured earthbender and goes to comfort Mako who continues to looks away; he can't stand to see his brother in such pain.

Korra-" Stop it! Your just going to make it worse!"

Mako-"Korra, what's wrong with him? I've never seen him this hurt from a match before."

Korra-"I think the disk hit a major nerve in his spine. He's going to be like this for a while until it's healed."

Mako shakes his head and places his hands on his face. Kanari puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and looks at him. He sees the concern in her eyes and knows that he needs to stay strong for everyone else's sake.

Mako-"We will have to take you to a doctor later Bo, but for now, what are we going to do? We can't forfeit or we are out of the tournament."

Kanari's eyes light up and Mako sees that a light bulb has gone off in her head.

Kanari-"What about a substitute?"

Mako-"That's a good idea but where are we going to find another earthbender."

Kanari smiles and puts her hands on her hips.

Kanari-"You're looking at one. My dad was a master at the Befong School of Bending, he taught me everything he knows."

Mako-"That's great! Korra, help Kanari into a uniform, I'll go tell the ref that Kanari's in."

Mako leaves the room in a hurry.

The match goes on as if nothing ever happened. Kanari knocks out all 3 players of the other team with one blow at the ring of the bell. Korra's jaw drops at her skill. She looks over and sees that Mako's eyes are wide open and he seems impressed by Kanari's bending. In the 2nd round, the other team gang up on Kanari but Mako quickly comes to her rescue, knocking out the team right before the time is up. Korra's face dropped in sadness. She feels like she's not part of this team, just a witness to the pair's victory. The last round starts. Mako and Korra try to stay in but the other team knocks them out in a few blows. Kanari dodges everything the other team throws her way by jumping and twirling around them. Mako is impressed by her skills in bending and gymnastics as she sends 3 disks flying towards the other team while she was still in mid air. All the players are sent into the pool of water below them and Kanari smiles at her amazing victory.

Announcer-"What a remarkable match folks! Kanari, the rising star in the fashion world, has proven that she is no girl to mess with as she had led the fire ferrets to their much need win!"

When Kanari returns to the box, Mako greets her with a hug. Kanari is surprised by this but is very happy at his gesture and returns the hug. They hug a bit longer than Korra would like so she coughs to get their attention. Mako's head snaps up and they release their hug.

Mako-"That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that! Korra, she even topped your comeback in your first match."

Kanari-"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you two."

Mako-"I've got an idea. How about Kanari fills in for Bolin! You know, until he's better."

Kanari's eyes widen as well as her smile and she gives Mako another hug. He blushes and hugs her back. He stares into her eyes, they where the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and she was so beautiful when she was this happy.

Kanari-"I would love to."

Kanari then looks at Mako. They leaned closer to each other, their eyes closed and they kissed. Kanari's heart leaped out of her chest as she kissed the firebenders warm lips. An amazing feeling spread throughout her. She had never felt such passion in one kiss. Mako didn't want the kiss to end but he knew it had to and they pulled apart. Kanari and Mako blushed as they had forgotten that Korra and Bolin where in the room. Korra looks at Bolin with a heavy heart, he had been replaced and could not play the sport he loved so much for a long time. Bolin had realized this as well and a tear falls down his face.

**Authors note:** And Kanari is somewhat welcomed to the team! If you didn't know by the end of this, Kanari and Mako are now together!(kind of) I guess I will call them Manari. Keep reading to find out how their new relationship grows and how Korra and Bolin feel about them being together.


	4. The Beach

A few days later…

Kanari and Mako are practicing in the gym by having their own match. Mako keeps sending blows of fire over at Kanari who easily blocks it by earthbending multiple disks. Mako drops to the ground, he is supporting his body up with his strong arms and hands and spins his foot around; fire going in all directions. Seeing this, Kanari gracefully leaps into the air and sends a disk his way. Mako is hit and falls to the ground. They laugh at each other and Kanari offers him a hand to help him up. Mako grabs her hand, stands up, and pulls her in for a kiss. Korra sees all this while she is healing Bolin and her face shows a look of disgust.

Kanari: "So, whens our next match?"

Mako: "Uhh, in a week. Most of the teams like to take a few weeks off in the summer."

Kanari: "So what are we going to do for our week off?"

Korra: "I guess we all could hang out on Air Temple Island. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind."

Bolin: "Yeah, I'm sure we could find something fun to do over there. You know, other than meditating."

Kanari: "I've got an idea! How about we all go to my vacation house on Ember Island?"

Mako: "That would be great!" (Hugging Kanari) "Isn't she the best girlfriend a guy could ever have?"

Mako leans in and kisses Kanari. Korra looks to Bolin who shrugs his shoulders.

Bolin: "Why not, it could be fun!"

At the beach on Ember Island…

Kanari sits on a beach towel with Mako's arms wrapped around her. They are starring at the endless blue ocean in front of them. She turns to look at him with a smile and he smiles in return. She loves the way his amber eyes light up whenever he looks at her. He takes his hand and gently brushes a strand of blonde hair out of her face and they kiss. Korra has found some new friends and plays volleyball with them. When she notices Kanari and Mako are kissing, she forgets the game as a volleyball goes right past her. Her team groans and she snaps back into the game. Bolin is sitting near by, happily eating an ice cream cone with Pabo on his shoulder.

Mako: "You didn't have to do this, you know. We would have been fine at Air Temple Island."

Kanari: "I wanted to bring you here anyways. I figured Bolin and Korra would like to come along. Besides, you're my boyfriend now. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. It might as well be spent watching the sunset on the beach."

Mako: "You never did tell me which room I was staying in at your vacation house."

Kanari: "Yeah, about that… you see, there's only 3 rooms so your just going to have to share with me."

Mako: "That's fine, I would never mind sharing a room with the girl I love."

They kiss and then continue to sit and watch the sunset, enjoying each others company. Its getting late so Korra and Bolin have turned in for the night. After a while, they notice that the beach has cleared, so they decide to walk back to the house. They walk into the house and up the stairs, holding each others hand every step of the way. When they get to their room, Mako turns, dims the lights, and shuts the door behind Kanari and pulls her in for a kiss. Kanari notices that this kiss is even more passionate than any of the other ones before and kisses back in return. A warm feeling flows throughout her body and she docent wants to pull away from him. They continue kissing as Mako picks her up and carries her to their shared bed.

The next morning…

Korra wakes up to the sun shining through the window in her room. Its later in the morning so she decides to go and wake up Bolin, who was snoring loudly. She startles him by shaking him awake and she laughs at his reaction. They walk down the stairs to find Kanari in her classic earth kingdom silk robe making breakfast with Mako behind her, hugging her tiny waist. Mako whispers something into Kanari's ear and she giggles. She then kisses Mako.

Korra (annoyed): "Looks like you two had a goodnights sleep."

Mako: "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He smiles and looks at Kanari who smiles at him and they kiss yet again.

Bolin: "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

Kanari: "I've made Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

Mako: "Pretty and a great cook. Isn't she the greatest?"

Korra: "Yeah… she's just a ray of sunshine…"

**Author's note: **So Manari continues! Only a lot further than before. Korra obviously isn't too happy about this but Mako didn't seem to care. Bolin is still hurt, poor guy. He damaged some nerves, which takes time to heal. Keep reading for more!


	5. Surprises

A few months later…

Kanari sits on the bench, looking at the ground of the teams changing room. Mako looks over at her and smiles. Even in her uniform she looks beautiful. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a high ponytail to keep her long hair out of her face. Despite her efforts, her side bangs always fall from the tie and hang right over her amazing blue-green eyes. He notices that her eyes are dull rather than shinning with pure happiness like they normally are. They also hold a bit of sadness behind them. She was sick earlier this morning but insisted that she was fine and even though Mako begged her not to, she is still going to fight in her last pro bending match. They were all glad that Bolin is finally better but he knew that she loved the sport so dearly and would miss it.

Mako- "Kanari, are you sure you can play in the match today? You still seem like your sick. I don't want you to make things worse for yourself."

She looks up to him and smiles at his concern for her. He was so caring and considerate and that was always one of the reasons she loved him so much. He had been so helpful the last few days since she started getting sick. He even made her go to the doctor for him. She knew why she was sick and the doctor confirmed her theory, but she just couldn't tell him, not yet. She was waiting for the perfect moment, right after they win their match and the two would go to celebrate at her favorite restaurant that Mako always took her to. She took his hand and smiled at him.

Kanari- "Mako I'm fine, really. Please, this is my last match just let me be in it. I promise I'm perfectly fine."

Mako- "Are you sure, because Bolin can sub for you if you want."

Mako motions to Bolin who is being given one last healing session with Korra, he hears what Mako said and waves to Kanari.

Kanari- "Mako that's really not necessary. I will be fine."

She stands up and puts her arms around his neck. She then gives him a kiss to calm his nerves. He smiles at her and knows that everything will be all right. But deep down, Mako feels that something is wrong. He just pushes it out of his mind and focuses on the match again.

Kanari- "Besides, I have you to protect me."

The match begins. Korra easily knocks two of the players back to zone two. The third is aiming all of his fire at Kanari. Mako sees this and quickly comes to her side catching the ball of fire right before it hits her and sends it back towards the player, who falls off the back of the ring. Korra then takes out the other two players with ease and the Fire Ferrets have won the first round. The second round comes and the other team gangs up on Mako. He tires his best to fight back but he needs help. Kanari runs to his side to help fight them off. The earthbender does her best and knocks out the other teams waterbender. Korra joins them in their 2 on 3 fight. The other teams earthbender sends a disk aimed right at Kanari. She's distracted in her current one on one battle with the firebender and the disk hits her square in her stomach. The force throws her body to the ground behind her. She grabs her stomach and screams horribly at the pain. Mako runs to her side in panic. His eyes wide with fear

.

Mako- "STOP THE MATCH! STOP THE MATCH!"

The reff blows the whistle, signaling a time out. Mako gets on his knees beside Kanari who is curled up in pain, tears streaming down her face. He takes her hand tightly. He tries to calm down and he smiles at her. He then takes his hand and brushes her bangs out of her face.

Mako- "It's ok Kanari, they will get the medics and everything will be fine. Korra! Come here and heal her or something!"

Kanari- "No. Mako, you don't understand. I'm, AHHHHHHH!"

Kanari's eyes squint in pain and she grits her teeth trying not to yell again. Mako's eyes are wide open again. He wonders what could be wrong with her but nothing he knows comes to mind. He shuts his eyes; he can't stand to see her in such pain. Korra is now by her side. Her hands covered with glowing blue water. She puts her hands on Kanari's stomach gently. Her face shows a confused expression as she tries to heal her. Something about this healing feels different.

Korra- "Huh, that's strange."

The paramedics arrive and Korra let's them handle everything. They put Kanari on a white stretcher and carry her to a satomobile. Mako runs to be with her but is stopped by the doctor. He was the same doctor Kanari saw only a week or so ago about her being sick.

Mako-"What's going on? I've never seen anyone hurt so bad by a disk before. Is she going to be ok?"

Doctor-"We will try the best we can. She should be fine but we aren't sure how bad the baby has been hurt. I told her not to participate in the match today but she obviously didn't listen to me."

Mako- "The what?"

Doctor- "She didn't tell you yet, did she?"

A nurse calls the doctor over to the satomobile. They both get in and drive off to the hospital. Mako stands there, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. How could she not tell me this? He thought. He knew there was something wrong. But, how? Well he knew how. But, when? Then he remembered. Ember Island.

**Author's note: **And the drama begins! So far this has been my favorite chapter! Special thanks to all who have followed this story and me! There will be many more to come! Don't forget to review so I know how I can make my stories better


	6. Telling Others

He made his way back to the dressing room and walked straight to the bench still in a daze. He sat down with his elbows on his knees, hands over his face. Korra and Mako look at each other trying to determine who will ask him. Korra then takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.

Korra- "So, what did they say?"

Great now he had to tell Korra, who hated Kanari, and Bolin, who really didn't need anything else to complicate his life any further. How was he going to tell them? He could lie, but they would defiantly find out later. Ugh, he will just tell them now to save trouble.

Mako- "Kanari, she's...she's."

Bolin- "She's what, just spit it out bro."

He takes in a deep breath and shuts his eyes. He sighs.

Mako- "She's pregnant."

Mako sits and prepares himself for impact. Bolin and Korra stare at each other in disbelieve. They knew that Mako and Kanari were madly in love and all, but they had no idea that they went _that_ far together.

Bolin- "Well, didn't see that one coming."

Korra- "Mako, you…you IDIOT! Do you know what you have done!"

Mako- "Yes Korra, I know! Ugh! How could I be so stupid!"

Bolin- "So, if you don't mind me asking, when did this happen exactly?"

Mako- "Ember Island."

Korra- "What?"

Mako- "Well she was so pretty, and so amazing, and the sun was setting, and we shared a room, and I don't know it just happened."

Korra- "You mean you only dated her for a few days and then you just, ugh! You know Mako, not only could she be hurt, but the baby could die! And we could lose the tournament, and what if the press finds put about this? It's gonna be all over the newspapers! Then what are you going to do!"

Mako's frustrations boils over him and he stands up and stomps over to Korra.

Mako- "You know, you never did like Kanari. Even before we dated. Your just jealous!"

Korra- "Jealous! Of who? Your pregnant girlfriend! You know you have been such a jerk lately! Ugh! I'm, I'm going home!"

Mako- "Good!"

Korra- "Good!"

Mako- "Fine!"

Korra- "FINE!"

She walks out and slams the door behind her in anger, causing the room to shake. Mako throws his hands up in frustration and goes back to the bench, head back in his hands. Bolin comes over and sits beside him. He puts a contorting hand on his older brothers shoulder. Mako looks up at his brother. Mako's eyes are red, filled with worry, and on the brink of tears.

Bolin- "Don't listen to her. You will get through this and everything will go back to normal."

Mako- "No Bo. It's never going back to normal. I'm going to be a father now. I have to get a job, a real one. And where are we going to stay? She can't just stay in the apartment with us, that is if she will even still talk to me. Also how his this going to effect the team? Your team captain is now basically gone because he's some love struck, selfish, idiot who got his teenage girlfriend knocked up right before her career finally took off! Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Bolin- "No your not. You will have no problem getting a job. You two can buy your own place and if you need any more money I will help out. I'm sure Kanari has some money. I mean, she's got that vacation house right? Just take it easy. You're going to be a great dad. I mean, you basically raised me and I turned out pretty good, right?"

Mako- "Yeah I guess so. Wow, I'm gonna be a father, I can't even believe this. I've been thinking about this all wrong! This baby isn't some nuisance, it's a living example of our love and I going to do whatever it takes to keep Kanari and the baby safe."

Bolin-"You do that bro. But you might wanna go see her and talk to her."

Mako-"Alright, thanks Bo."

Mako gives his brother a hug before getting up and leaving to go to the hospital.

**Author's Note:** And the cats out of the bag! Korra didn't take that very well But Bolin is always there for his brother, so sweet! Keep reading to find out how Kanari and the baby are doing. Don't forget to review, and favorite!


	7. The Hospital

Mako comes into the hospital and walks to the front desk. He looks around the waiting room. It's very quiet. The walls are a pale blue. Navy blue chairs hold family members with sad faces, waiting to hear any news of their loved ones. As he waits to be attended to, a nurse comes up from behind him. He turns to see a small, grey haired woman with kind blue eyes.

Nurse-"You must be Mako. Kanari is in her room upstairs, I can take you to her."

Mako follows the nurse through the hospital. His nerves increase as they walk through the maze of sterile white hallways. After what seemed like forever, they arrive at her room.

Mako-"Thank you. How is she doing?"

Nurse-"Well, we did a full examination and the baby is fine."

Mako lets out a deep breath in relief.

Nurse-"She did have some bruising, though. But that will heal pretty quickly. We determined that she is 2 months along. You can take her home tomorrow morning."

Mako-"Well, thanks so much for all your help."

Nurse-"Your very welcome. Oh, and Mako."

Mako-"Yes?"

Nurse-"No more pro-bending for her for awhile."

Mako-"Will do."

Mako closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then slowly turns the door handle to the room and peeks his head in. He smiles when he sees that Kanari is peacefully sleeping in her hospital bed. Flowers have already been sent to her. Her blonde hair has been released from her ponytail and she has shadows under her eyes. He walks in quietly trying not to disturb her, but, as he knows, she's a very light sleeper and wakes at the familiar sound of his footsteps. She looks around the room and her eyes meet his. His amber eyes are filled with worry as he waits for her to respond. Her eyes light up and a smile crosses her face. He's so relieved to see that she is happy. He walks over to her bed and sits on the edge. She takes his hand in hers and softly rubs her thumb over his knuckles. He loves it when she does that.

Mako-"Hey."

Kanari-"Hey."

Mako takes a deep breath and is about to talk when Kanari starts to cry.

Kanari-"I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I should have told you. I was going to, really. But I didn't know how, or when. I should have listened to you. I should have never walked back into the arena and put our baby in danger. Mako, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She starts crying again. Mako wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck over and over. This calms her down and she rests her head on his chest, still sniffling a little bit.

Mako- "You have nothing to apologize for. You here now, with me. You and the baby are safe and healthy and there is nothing more that I could ask for."

Kanari-"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. I love you so much."

Kanari bends her head around and give Mako a kiss. He looks into her brilliant eyes and brushes her bangs out of her face. He then softly runs his fingers down the side of her face and she blushes.

Mako-"That reminds me, I have one more thing to ask you while I'm here."

Mako releases his arms and stands up. He digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a small blue box topped with a white ribbon. Kanari gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in shock. He then kneels down on one knee and opens the box, reveling a gold ring with a simple green diamond in the center. Kanari starts to cry again, but Mako knows that this time it's tears of happiness.

Mako-"I know that in the Earthkingdom, it's custom to be given a hair piece. But here, in Republic City, we use a ring. Kanari, I can never imagine my life without you. And now that we have a baby on the way, I think it might be best if we take our relationship to the next step. So, will you marry me?"

Kanari-"Yes, yes Mako I will marry you!"

Kanari smiles and gets out of her bed. Mako smiles as well. He then stands up and picks her up and spins her around. She giggles and he sets her back on the ground. He then gives her a long kiss.

Mako-"So, when do you want to get married?"

Kanari-"Soon, before the baby. We can get married and let the press eat that up. And not to far after that, I'll be showing so they will be all over that too. I want the wedding to be small, just family and close friends."

Mako-"Sounds wonderful. We can go apartment hunting tomorrow. But first, you need some sleep."

Kanari-"Mako, will you please stay here with me?"

Mako-"Of course I will."

Kanari and Mako both get into the bed. Mako wraps his arm around Kanari and she gives him a goodnight kiss. After such a long day, they both doze off into sleep with ease.

**Author's note:** Wow I have a lot of writing ahead of me, haha. An apartment, a wedding, and a baby! I want **you** to decide the gender, how many, and the name! So comment if you want a **boy or girl**. **One, two, or three**? **Name**? **Review**!


	8. The Apartment

Mako walks through the door of his new apartment, well, _their_ new apartment. Sprits, he loved the sound of that. Bolin and Korra, who are carrying boxes, then fallow him. He looks around the empty living room. The apartment was in the center of the city, on the top floor of a high rise. Kanari had happily sold her vacation house and apartment to pay for it. Also, Mako got a job at the power plant to help with the bills. Kanari's parents also helped them out by paying for the furniture as a wedding present. The great room had a large fireplace on one wall. Sunlight flowed in from 3 large French doors that open to a balcony that over looks the city. They would defiantly have to baby prof the place, he thought. The kitchen was the reason Kanari fell in love with it. It was right off the living room so she could see everyone. It had marble floors, granite counter tops, and the latest in kitchen appliances. It had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. All where large and had big windows. Mako turned to see Kanari come in, smiling and carrying a box. He sets his box down and runs over to take the box from her.

Mako-"Kanari! You know you shouldn't be carrying heavy things like that."

Kanari rolled her eyes and laughed at him. He had been way to protective of her lately. She knew that there wasn't anything she could say to make him hold back.

Kanari-"Mako, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Mako- "I know. I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I love you and that baby and I don't want to lose either one of you."

She walked over to him after he set down the box and they kissed. She stood there with Mako's arm around her waist, taking in the beauty of their new home. Korra and Bolin came back inside with more boxes and set them down.

Korra-"This is a really nice place you two got."

Bolin-"Yeah, maybe you could have me over for dinner sometime."

Mako-"Bolin!"

Bolin-"What? I'm a growing guy, I need food. Kanari is the best cook I know!"

Kanari-"Yes, Bolin. You can come over any time you want. I would be more than happy to cook for you."

Bolin-"Thanks Kanari. So, when do you two think the wedding will be?"

Mako-"Next month, September 16."

Bolin-"That's the same day Mom and Dad got married! Mako, Kanari, that's perfect!"

Kanari-"I thought you would like that. I want this wedding to be special. Just family and close friends at the ceremony and then a dinner afterwards."

Korra-"Where are you going to have it?"

Mako-"Well, we really hadn't thought of it much yet."

Korra-"What about Airtemple Island? You could have it in the garden and then go to the center court yard for dinner and dancing."

Kanari can no long handle her excitement and goes and hugs Korra. Korra is a little surprised by this but she had grown to like Kanari and hugs her back. The night Kanari was in the hospital, the nurse had told her that if Korra hadn't had been there to use her healing abilities on Kanari, the baby could have died. This made Korra one of Kanari's new best friends and she accepted the role. They had been out to lunch a few times and she even helped her buy some things for the apartment. Korra was also one of the few people who Kanari could talk to about the pregnancy, something that Mako would never understand.

Kanari-"That would be amazing!"

The sun was setting and all of the boxes and furniture had been brought in. Mako lit the fireplace so there was a warm glow to the apartment. Kanari was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Korra helping her while Mako and Bolin where talking in the living room about an upcoming pro bending match. Luckily, the refs called the match Kanari got hurt in a tie so the team could continue to play in the tournament.

Kanari-"Thank you so much Korra, for everything. You have been such a great friend lately."

Korra-"Your welcome. If there's anything I can do to help, just give me a call."

Bolin gets out of his seat and goes over to the kitchen. He sets his empty glass down and goes to get his and Korra's coats.

Bolin-"Well, Korra and I need to get going."

Kanari-"Going? Where to?"

Korra-"Well, Bolin and I actually have a date tonight."

Korra blushed and turned to see Kanari grinning at her.

Kanari-"Really? Then we don't want to keep you any longer. You two have fun!"

Mako-"But not too much fun, Kanari and I kind of found that out the hard way."

Bolin-"Mako!"

Kanari-"Bye Bolin, Korra. Thanks for helping."

Bolin and Korra leave. Kanari walks over to the couch where Mako was sitting and hands him his dinner. He places the plate on the coffee table and then wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest. Mako kisses the top of her head.

Mako-"You're going to be a great mother."

Kanari-"You're going to be a great father."

Mako-"Do you think the baby will be a bender?"

Kanari-"I hadn't thought of it. It could be."

Mako-"Well my Mother was an earthbender and my Father was a firebender, just like us."

Kanari-"My Mother is a waterbender and my Father is an earthbender."

Mako-"So it could be a water, earth, or firebender."

Kanari-"It docent matter what the baby is or what type of bender it is. All I want is for it to have 10 fingers and 10 toes and be perfectly healthy."

Mako-"I couldn't have said it any better myself."

They eat their dinner together on the couch. Mako puts out the fire and then helps Kanari clean the dinner dishes. When they are done they get ready for bed. Mako comes back from taking his shower and joins his future wife in their new bed. He gives Kanari a good night kiss.

Kanari-"Mako."

Mako-"Yeah?"

Kanari-"Everything's going to be alright now, isn't it?"

Mako-"Everything is going to be absolutely perfect."

**Author's note: **They now have an apartment! Also, Bolin and Korra are dating! The next chapter will be the wedding! I might not do the whole wedding though. That would take way too long. It's also the first time Mako will meet Kanari's parents, who live in the Earthkingdom. Don't forget to review weather you want the baby to be a **girl or boy. One, two, or three. Name?** Also, I'm going on vacation for a week so I won't be updating until after I get back. Sorry! Thanks for reading!


	9. The Wedding

It's after their wedding ceremony. The wedding was quant and special. Mako and Kanari had written their own vows and exchanged rings. Then the deal was sealed with a kiss. Now, the sun was setting and the weather was more than perfect. Mako looks over to his new bride. Her hair cascades down her back in blonde ringlets. She's wearing a long, earthkingdom green, flowing, silk dress that she designed herself. She had something old, her mothers engagement hair piece, something new, her dress, something browed, one of Korra's traditional Watertribe bracelets, and something blue, blue diamond earrings that Mako had given her. And, hidden under her dress, was a very small baby bump forming. Mako smiles when he remembers how they got here. Not too long ago they where living their own separate lives, not even knowing each other. Now they are married with a baby on the way. He's wearing a new tux and shinny black shoes. His father's scarf is wrapped around his neck. He looks into her blue-green eyes. Her beautiful eyes are bright as ever. She's absolutely breath taking, and the best part is that she's _his_ wife.

Mako-"You look amazing. You have never been more beautiful."

Kanari-"You don't look to bad your self. Are you ready?"

Mako-"Ready to dance with my new wife, I can't wait."

They join hands and share a kiss before they walk out onto the courtyard for the wedding dinner. The doors open and their faces light up. Their family and friends greet them with applause and cheerful faces.

The dinner begins and Mako finally meets Kanari's parents. They where horrified when she told them that she was pregnant in one of her letters but once they received ones about how great Mako is and that they where getting married, their nerves where calmed. Mako noticed that Kanari looked a lot like her parents. Her Mom, Ahnah, was a tiny, with big blue eyes, dark skin and hair, and the same button noes as her daughter. Her Dad, Han, was a tall and strong, with bright green eyes, and angular features. Kanari had these same angular features but in a more feminine way. The only thing that they didn't share was her sun-kissed blonde hair. They were both very kind and accepted him quickly. Ahnah was sweet, quiet, and kind with a soft voice. Makoto was very talkative, humorous, and had a bombing laugh. Then the dancing began.

Their first dance was to a song that Makos mother would sing to him when he was little. Kanari loved the song and Mako admired how much she cared about his family, even though they where gone. They would have loved her, he thought. He looked into her eyes and smiled. They leaned in and gave each other a kiss. He wanted to pause the moment and live in it forever. They floated on the dance floor and even caused Ahnah to cry of how grown up her little girl is. When the song ended, Bolin and Korra where the first of the guests on the dance floor. They had come hand in hand to the wedding. They where quickly fallowed by Kanaris parents. They all continued to dance the night away but it soon was dark and the perfect day had to come to an end.

When they got to their apartment, Mako lifted Kanari off the ground and carried her across the thresh hold.

Kanari-"Was that really necessary?"

Mako-"It's a tradition if not anything else."

Kanari giggled and the newly weds shared very long passionate kisses and made their way to the bedroom. They knew that they would have to wait for their official wedding night for another time because of the baby. They got into the bed and Kanari gently took Makos hand and placed it onto her stomach. He smiled when he felt that a small baby bump was forming.

Mako-"I love you."

Kanari-"I love you too."

They then kissed one last time before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's note:** This one has very little dialogue because I wanted to focus on the special day the two lovebirds shared. The next one will be longer and it won't be long before the baby will be born! The name "Ahnah" is Inuit for "Wise woman" and the name "Han" is Korean for "Leader". Don't forget to review if you want to baby to be a: **Boy or girl? Single, twins, or triplets? Names? **Thanks for reading!


	10. Midnight Dinner

Mako wakes up from his sleep in the middle of the night. He had a long day of work at the power station and his mussels have started to ache, again. He stretches and groans at the pain. Kanari usually would give him a massage when this happened, but she was asleep so he decided that he would just hold her hand until the pain died down. He reaches out his hand for hers but finds nothing. He opens his eyes and sits up. As his fission clears he sees that Kanari is not in the bed. He gets up and walks to the bathroom hoping to find her. He turns on the light and looks around. She's not there. "Where could she be?" he thought to himself. He calls her name and hears a soft "I'm in hear" in response. He walks toward her voice that sounded like it came from the living room. She's not in there so he turns to the kitchen. He chuckles when he sees his wife standing with her arms full of food in front of the refrigerator. She turns at the sound of his laugh and she gives him a sheepish smile.

Kanari-"I was hungry."

Mako just smiles and shakes his head. He walks over to her and takes the food from her arms and sets it down on the counter. A pot filled with boiling broth sits on top of the stove. She had been getting hungry at odd times lately because of the baby. He had been going to markets all over the city to get what ever she wanted at that time. He was glad to help because he knew that she had to do most of the work in this process. He looks at her and sees that she is in her favorite green silk robe with her hair in a now falling bun. She was now 8 months along and with her small frame there is no way of hiding her now bulging stomach. The press noticed a few months ago and it was all over the papers. Stories of the star pro-bender and fashion designer expecting a baby _way_ too shortly after marriage covered the stands. Some even said that Mako wasn't the father, those frustrated him the most. Kanari voluntarily took a break from her career and pro-bending season had ended so they didn't have to go out so much. They had pushed all the harsh names and comments aside and focused on their baby, which is arriving very shortly. The nursery has been set up and all that's left is to pick the colors for the room. Kanari has her heart set on a girl but Mako can't help but hope for a son that he can play with.

Mako-"So, what are you making? It smells amazing."

Kanari-"It's a soup my mother would make me during the winter time. It has beef, vegetables, and spices. It reminds me of home."

Mako-"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kanari-"Sure, you can chop up those vegetables on the counter. Thank you for being so helpful."

Mako-"So, how have you been here at home? I've been so busy with work and stuff that we really haven't had much time to talk lately."

Kanari-"It's alright. I get lonely sometimes without you here but Bolin and Korra have been really helpful. We have been going somewhere different almost everyday."

Mako-"That's really great of them, I'm glad that they have made friends with you."

Mako puts the vegetables that he has chopped into the pot. He walks over to Kanari and hugs her from behind. She leans her head onto his chest and closes her eyes. She then takes his hands and gently places them over her stomach. His eyes close as he takes in the moment. He could live in it forever. He snaps back to reality when he starts to here a small whimper and looks up to see that she is crying.

Mako-"Kanari, what's wrong? Did I hurt you, or something?"

Kanari-"No, it's not your fault. I don't know. I'm just worried, I guess."

Mako-"About what?"

Kanari-"What if something happens to you or me, then what will the baby do?"

Mako-"Shhhh, don't talk like that. We are all perfectly fine and healthy. I will protect you in any way I can to keep you and the baby safe. If anything happens, we decided that Bolin is the baby's godfather and so he or she will go with him. I trust him 100 percent."

Kanari-"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. Hormones, I guess."

Mako-"Its ok, you can't help it. If there's ever anything you need to talk about just remember that I'm always here for you."

Kanari-"Thank you Mako. But, there is one more thing."

Mako-"Anything for you, what is it?"

Kanari-"I've been thinking. I have been home alone a lot lately and I need something to do why I'm here so I won't go crazy. I have decided that I want to start designing a new clothing line."

Mako-"That's great, it will be good for you to do something rather than stay here all day. Do you have any ideas?"

Kanari-"Yes, actually. I want to do a line of maternity clothing. I figured who better to design maternity cloths than someone who is really pregnant."

Mako-"That's perfect. What a great idea! See, your pregnancy hasn't held you back at all. I knew it wouldn't."

Kanari looks back up to him and he takes his hands to wipe off the remains of her tears. They smile at each other and kiss. Mako's hands return to his wife's stomach with her hands back on top of his. One of his hands then feels something tap him from inside her. His eyes open wide and he pulls back from their kiss. Kanari giggles.

Mako-"Did you feel that?"

Kanari-"Yes, did you?"

Mako-"It kicked! They baby kicked! And I felt it!"

Kanari-"It's been doing that all day. I was meaning to tell you but you where at work."

Mako-"That's amazing, you have a baby growing in side of you. I'm so sorry I'm too busy with work. I can cut back my hours if you want me to."

Kanari-"No, _we_ have a baby. We _both_ made this life. It will be born soon and then we will have a little miracle that is all ours. And you are going to need to keep your job because having a baby is a lot more expensive than you think."

Mako laughs and then gives his wife another long kiss.

Mako-"I love you, _both_ of you."

Kanari-"And we love you."

They then kiss again and return to their cooking.

**Author's note:** Ugh, I had the worst writers block! I was thinking about this chapter my entire vacation and this is what I came up with. I wanted a chapter that showed some pregnancy symptoms and the baby kicking. In the next chapter the baby will be born! Don't for get to review for a **Boy or Girl? Single, Twins, or Triplets? Name?**


	11. I Lost My Heart In Republic Cuty

Kanari is in her downtown office seated at her desk. She has many different clothing design drawings in front of her. She's sorting through them when her assistant walks in with rolls of fabric overflowing out of her arms.

Assistant-"Here are the samples you asked for, Ma'am. Don't forget you have a meeting with the other designers in 5 minuets."

Kanari-"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to get a few of my things together. You can set those down over in that corner."

The assistant sets down the fabric samples and leaves. Kanari gathers up the pictures and placing them into a binder. She then picks up other binders that she had prepared and stands up to leave. Suddenly she yells as a sharp pain is felt in her abdomen. Not now, she thought. She's not ready, this meeting is important, and Mako's at work! She lets out a sigh of relief when the pain leaves and her assistant runs back into her office.

Assistant-"Are you okay? I thought I heard you yelling."

Kanari-"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it."

The assistant helps her pick up her things that she had dropped and Kanari stands up again. Another sharp pain over takes her and this time it's much worse. She drops to her knees and puts her hand protectively over her stomach. She then screams out in pain again. Her assistant's eyes widen in fear and she backs away, unsure of what to do.

Kanari-"Call Mako! Tell him to meet me at the hospital! And call an ambulance, NOW!"

Assistant-"Y-Yes Ma'am."

Mako is at work. The lunch bell rings so he takes off his gear and heads over to the lunchroom. He sits down and opens his lunch box that Kanari had packed him. He laughs and shakes his head as he finds another "I love you" note that she had written him. Some of the guys at work made fun of him for it, but he loved that she did that. He was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when a man dressed in a suit comes up to him and hands him a note that's he says is from the head office. He opens it and reads "Call on line 3". He sighs and puts his sandwich back into his lunch box and heads over to the phone. He picks it up and presses the line 3 button.

Mako-"Hello?"

Assistant-"Hello, is this Mako?"

Mako-"Yes it is, who is this?"

Assistant-"I'm Kanari's assistant over at her office. Sir, your wife is in labor. She said for me to tell you to meet her at the hospital as soon as possible."

Mako-"Uh, ok. I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you."

Be puts down the phone and then picks it up and frantically dials a number.

Mako-"Hello? Bolin? This is Mako. I need you and Korra to meet me at the hospital. Kanari's in labor!"

Mako-"Ok, thanks Bo. I'm on my way there now. Bye."

Mako arrives at the hospital and is greeted by the same blue-eyed; gray-haired woman who had been there the night he first found out that Kanari was pregnant. She motions for him to fallow her, which he does. They end up in another waiting room where Korra and Bolin were already seated. He sits next to Bolin on the couch. He then hears a scream, Kanari's scream. His eyes widen and he stands up to find her. Bolin grabs his arm to stop him from running off.

Mako-"Bolin, stop! I've got to help her!"

Bolin-"Mako, there's nothing that you can do. She's perfectly fine. Just sit here and wait."

Mako sighs and allows for his face to relax and he then sits back down. He waits and waits. He cringes every time he hears his wife's cries of pain. He wishes that there was something that he could do to help but Bolin is right, there's nothing he can do now but wait. As time goes on he gets even more nervous. He gets up and starts to pace. Bolin and Korra are now both on the couch. They are both asleep, with Korra's head resting on Bolin's shoulder, holding each other's hand. They awake to the sound of a door opening. The nurse comes out with a big smile on her face. Mako's eyes widen and a smile crosses his face when the nurse tells him that he can come in. He walks into the sterile white room and see's his wife. She's very tired with her hair in a messy bun. She is smiling at the little pink bundle that she is holding in her arms. She looks up at the sound of Mako's footsteps. Her eyes light up and her smile widens.

Kanari-"Come and meet your new daughter."

Mako walks over to see his perfect baby girl. She so little, he thought. His daughter has his thick jet-black hair. She has Kanari's button nose, full lips, and angular features. Kanari hands her to Mako. He sits down and looks at his daughter. No, _their_ daughter. She was perfect in every way. After awhile, she awakes from her slumber. Mako gasps when he sees her big eyes for the first time. They are a stunning bright hazel. Amber in the center like his, then green deepening into a brilliant blue around the edges like Kanari's. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Mako-"Hi, I'm Mako. I'm your Daddy. Kanari is your Mommy. She is the most beautiful woman in the entire world and you are the most beautiful baby in the entire world. I'm going to be the best Dad that you could ever have."

Bolin and Korra then come in to visit. They talk to Kanari for a while and then leave her to sleep. Bolin and Korra then take turns holding the baby.

Korra-"What are you two going to name her?"

Mako-"We both decided on the name Miya. It's the name of Kanari's great Grandmother and just happens to be the name of my great Aunt."

Korra-"That's perfect. You're going to make a great Dad."

Bolin-"I hope you know that as the best uncle ever, I plan on spoiling her rotten."

Mako-"Haha, ok Bo. I'm sure you will."

Korra-"Do you think she's a bender?"

Mako-"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and find out."

The next day…

Mako and Kanari walk into their home. Kanari is holding Miya, who is sound asleep. Mako came ahead of time to set up the last few things in the nursery. They set down their things and put Miya into her crib. Kanari then goes into the kitchen to start dinner. Mako sits in the rocking chair next to the crib and watched his daughter sleep. He then sneezes and wakes up Miya, who starts to cry. He picks her up and starts to rock her in the chair with him. He then starts to sing a lullaby that his Mother would sing to him and Bolin.

_Lost my heart to the dawn_

_And I don't know where it's gone_

_I've been searching all night long_

_Never dreamed that I'd be_

_Chasing for it, you and me_

_Won't you help me find it please?_

_Maybe it's magic_

_Maybe it's not_

_But I know that tonight's all that we've got_

_Maybe we're crazy_

_Maybe we're not_

_Darling you've got me caught_

_Lost my heart in your arms_

_To the city's glow and charm_

_Swear you'll keep it safe from harm_

Kanari hears something from the nursery and walks towards the sound. First it was a cry, then a soothing voice singing. She reaches the room and leans on the doorway. He husband is cradling Miya in his arms and singing her a beautiful lullaby. She had never heard him sing before. His voice was soft and absolutely beautiful. She shut her eyes and listened until the song ended and then she walked over to him. She places her hands and his shoulders. He looks up and smiles at her presence.

Kanari-"That was beautiful. Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"

Mako-"I don't know. It never really came up I guess."

Kanari-"Will you teach it to me?"

Mako-"Of course."

He told her the lyrics piece by piece and she repeated them back to him. Then he sang the song for her to hear how it goes. Then, they both sang together. Kanari also had a beautiful voice and they sounded great together. They continued to sing until Miya was in a deep sleep. They both gave her a kiss on top of her head and quietly closed the door behind them.

**Author's note: **The baby was born! And it's a girl! The name Miya means "Perfect Princess" in Japanese. It also happens to be the name of my best friend, who is half Japanese so she helped me come up with authentic names And no, I did not write that song. It was written by another Legend of Korra fan to the song "I Lost My Heart in Republic City". Even though Miya has been born, I'm not over yet ;) I have about 2 more chapters up my sleeve! Review!


	12. Bending

Mako is at the park with his now four year old daughter and wife, who is happily pregnant with their 2nd child. Kanari sits on the bench and hums to her baby who is due later that month. Mako and Miya are sitting by the pond, feeding the turtle ducks bread leftover from their picnic lunch that Kanari had prepared for them all. Miya loved turtle ducks. Mako and Kanari made sure to take her to the park often so she could see them and play with the other kids. She looks at how her daughter has grown. Miya's jet-black hair is just past her shoulders. Her big eyes are still the same amazing hazel. They are lined with long, thick, dark eyelashes. She's tall for her age and can talk an ear off of anyone, even Bolin. She has a beautiful smile that makes her mothers heart melt. Kanari turns at the sound of footsteps behind her and smiles when she sees Bolin and Korra walking hand in hand towards them. They had been married for about two years now and Korra was expecting a baby in five months. Korra and Kanari were so happy when they found out that the two cousins would be around the same age. It would be nice for them to be able to play with each other. Korra sat on the bench next to Kanari and talked. Bolin and Mako where now playing a game of "monkey in the middle" with Miya. Bolin volunteered to be in the middle and would purposely let Miya win. They stay in the park for a while but it starts to get late so Kanari invited Bolin and Korra over for dinner. She has made the soup that her mother would make her and now she makes it for her daughter. It's Miya's favorite. By time the soup gets to them, it's a bite colder than Mako would like so her uses his firebending to warm it up. When he turns to heat up Miya's he is very surprised and overwhelmed with happiness at what he sees. Miya has been watching her father and mimicked his motions and has discovered that she is a firebender, just like her father. Miya has a big grin on her face and starts giggling.

Miya- "Mommy, Mommy! Look! I'm just like Daddy!"

Kanari-"Oh, Mako! She's a bender! A firebender!"

Bolin-"Just like her Dad."

Mako- "She's going to be the best firebender in the world."

Korra-"Maybe she could be a pro-bender when she gets older."

Miya-"Oh, yes! Daddy can I?"

Mako-"No, I don't want my little girl to get hurt."

Kanari-"Don't worry about that. With you as her coach, she will never lose a match."

After dinner, Bolin and Korra stay to talk some more. Korra is teaching Miya how to control her bending to not hurt people. Mako then shows her how to make the flame grow. Bolin and Kanari are a little disappointed that she isn't an earthbender but Mako said that he thinks the next baby will be. Korra and Bolin then decide to head home.

No. She hated that word. The sound of the awful word bounced around inside her head. All she asked was to be on her cousin Taro's pro-bending team. He was a great earthbender, their friend was a great waterbender, and she was a great firebender. But her dad said: "No, you're too young." Too young? She was 16! Her Mom tired to back her up by reminding her Dad that he had started pro-bending at 16 and her uncle at 15. He wouldn't buy it. She couldn't take it anymore so she stomped out to the balcony. She always went there when she needed some time alone. It was so peaceful. It over looked the entire city, and once the sun went down the city lit up the whole sky. She loved living in the city. She leaned on the edge and rested her head in the palm of her hand. She sat and let the silent tears roll down her face. She was then startled by the sound of the door handle turning. She turned her head around and saw her mother. Her mom gave her a smile but Miya snapped her head back to looking at the city.

Kanari- "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Miya- "Yes! I've always wanted to be a pro-bender. Dad even trained me for it."

Kanari- "I think that he does want you to join the team but he just docent want you to grown up."

Miya- "I just don't understa-"

The door opens once again, interrupting her. She looks behind her and sees her dad.

Mako- "Kanari, can I have some time alone with Miya, please?"

Kanari- "Of course."

Kanari leaves and Mako stands beside his daughter and looks out to the city. He can't believe how much she has grown. She's a few inches taller than her mother. Her long dark hair falls down her back. Her jaw is angular and strong like his. Her eyes could melt any ones heart. The one thing he couldn't accept was that she looked 16 from head to toe. After a few moments, Miya decided to break the silence.

Miya- "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Mako- "I forgive you. But, can I ask, why do you want to be a pro-bender?"

Miya- "Bending is my life, it's who I am."

Mako- "I understand. I'm just not ready to accept the fact that my little girl is growing up."

Miya- "Dad, no matter what, I will always be your little girl."

Mako- "I know. That's why I decided that you can be on your cousins pro-bending team."

Miya couldn't contain her excitement. She gave a small squeal and hugged her father as tight as she could. He laughed at her eagerness and that was when he knew he made the right choice.

Miya- "Oh Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mako- "There is one condition."

Miya-"What is it? I will do anything!"

Mako- "You let me be your coach."

Miya- "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Miya gave her father another hug and he kissed her on her cheek.

Miya- "I won't let you down, Dad."

Mako- "I know you won't"

Miya- "Dad."

Mako- "Yes?"

Miya- "I love you."

Mako- "I love you too."

**Author's note:** Aw, Miya is all grown up! And yes, the "cousin" starting the pro-bending team is Bolin and Korra's son. He's an earthbender. The name "Taro" is Japanese for "great son" usually given to the firstborn son. If you where wondering, her name is pronounced like Mia. Since the name is Japanese, it's spelled Miya. My friend gets so mad when people pronounce her name like Maya. Well, I only have one chapter left. But don't worry! I will have many more stories! Please review so I can make them better!


	13. Victory

Kanari is in the living room, pacing back and fourth. She has on her coat and has her bag on her shoulder, ready to leave for Miya's first pro-bending match. She checks her watch again and shakes her head.

Kanari-"Mako, Jiro,hurry up! We are going to be late!"

Jiro, her now 12 year-old son, walks in. He has his coat and is ready to go as well. She notices how tall her has gotten, almost as tall as her. He will surely be the same height as Mako if not taller. His dark brown hair hangs right over his bright green eyes. He looks so much like his dad. But she does notice that he seems annoyed.

Jiro-"Mom, do I have to go?"

Kanari-"Yes. It is your sister's first pro-bending match. She wants the whole family to attend."

Jiro-"Are Mikiand Hoku going?"

Kanari-"Yes, your cousins are going as well."

Jiro-"I guess I could just hang out with Hoku,he's pretty cool. Miki can get annoying."

Kanari-"She's only 6 years old. She will mature as time goes on."

Jiro-"But she always waterbends _everywhere_. And I'm the one who ends up soaking wet."

Kanari-"You will be fine. Do you know what your father is doing? We are going to be late."

Kanari turns when she hears Mako walking down the hallway. He is still as handsome as he was 16 years ago. His fathers red scarf is wrapped around his neck.

Mako-"I'm ready. Sorry I couldn't find my scarf."

Kanari-"Alright, lets go."

They finally make it to the arena and took their seats. Bolin and Korra had already arrived. Miki was sitting in Korra's lap and is already squirming around. She looks just like Korra; brown hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes. She even has her hair up in a wolftail. Hoku has saved a seat for Jiro. Hoku apparently looks more like his grandfather. Mako says that his and Bolin's father had the same dark brown hair and square jaw. But he has Bolin's big green eyes and sense of humor. The bell rings to signal the beginning of the first round. Sadly the other team easily nocks both Miya and Taro out with one blow. This leaves their waterbender, who is also nocked out shortly after. The second round comes and Miya knocks out the other teams waterbender and then the firebender. Her teammates run to her side and knock out the last of the other team. The third round begins with all the players bending at each other at once, creating an explosive start. Miya is head to head with the other teams water bender and knocks her out. She then joins her team members and knock out the firebender. The earthbender on the other team is hit by the firebender and falls into the water. Miya has won her first match! The entire family cheers. Kanari notices that Mako is cheering very loudly.

Kanari-"And you didn't want her to be on the team."

Mako-"Well, now I couldn't be more proud that she is on the team."

It's after the match and they all went out to dinner to celebrate Miya and Taro's team's victory. They are all eating, drinking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's presence. Miya couldn't be happier. She loved pro-bending. When she was very little, her dad taught her the dancing dragon. They practiced and practiced until it was just right. Then they decided to show her mother the dance. Kanari was so happy and proud and so was her dad. That was when she decided that she wanted to be a pro-bender. She would practice all the time with her father, cousins, and even her little brother. She even helped her brother out with his earthbending.

Mako-"I think that match deserves a cheers. To pro-bending!"

Everyone- "To pro-bending!"

Jiro-"Um, Dad."

Mako-"Yes?"

Jiro-"Can I be a pro-bender too?"

Mako-"Maybe when you're older."

Jiro-"Do you think that Hoku and I could be on a team together?"

Mako-"I don't think so, you're both earthbenders. I guess you two will have to settle that later."

Jiro-"Oh, ok. Well, if I can, do you think that uncle Bo would coach me?"

Bolin-"What?"

Mako-"Jiro was just telling me that he wants to be a pro-bender too."

Bolin-"Oh really? I think he's got what it takes."

Mako-"And he wants you to be his coach."

Bolin-"That's awesome! Jiro, you are going to be the best earthbender ever with me helping you."

Hoku-"The best?"

Bolin-"Alright, you are all the best. All the best benders in the world are sitting at this table."

Korra-"Agreed."

The dinner comes to an end and they all go back to their home. Mako lights the fire and the family enjoys a cup of hot cocoa. Outside little snowflakes are falling. Mako looks around the living room, taking in the moment. He's in a big, warm apartment with a fire and snow falling outside, his arm is wrapped around his beautiful wife. His two kids are both amazing benders. His brother is happily married with 3 kids. He never would have thought that he would end up here. When he was young he didn't think that he would ever get married. He planned to be a legendary pro-bender and then retire and live a single life. This is much better than any of that. Life for him is perfect.

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter for this story! I will write many more! I'm actually in the middle of writing one now I wasn't exactly sure how to end it and this is what I came up with. The name "Jiro" means "Second son". The name "Miki" means "Little one". The name "Hoku" means "Star". I'm very picky about names and these all took me hours of research to find. I'm very proud of my story and how far it came from just a small thought. If you have any opinions, please review so I can make my other stories better! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
